Taste the Flesh
by BlessingNinjaPirate
Summary: Tony's feelings towards Loki are at best ambivalent, but he finds that the God's unexpected visits are the only things he now looks forward to. Man smut with slight bondage. *Smile* If I was capable of feeling shame, I'd blush at what I've written. Frost X Iron/Loki X Tony! Song Fic - "Flesh" by Simon Curtis.


_Hiya, everyone! This is my first Avengers fic, so please go easy on me. ^_^ I saw a YouTube video titled "T-Taste the Flesh", and this idea popped into my head. I couldn't function until I had it typed and posted. I really urge you to see the video if you haven't already. My ovaries are sadly no more! :')_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own the Avengers. I also don't own the song Flesh. It's by Simon Curtis, and he's pretty amazing._

_**Warning**_**: **_There are at least ten accounts of the word "fuck", its derivatives, and other expletives. Of course, it's also slash in case you missed the memo. xx_

* * *

_»◦◊◦«_

_**Taste the Flesh**_

_»◦◊◦«_

* * *

The thunder rolled menacingly in the background as Tony Stark – genius billionaire playboy philanthropist – paced around his luxurious tower. He'd just returned from the debriefing Fury had insisted that he attend. He was right in thinking that it would be a complete waste of time. The scientist plopped himself on the couch, sighing heavily into the darkness because yes, this was his life now.

Apparently being a hero didn't stop you from getting your ass chewed out by a Cyclops and a goody-two-shoes soldier. Honestly, it wasn't his fault that he had gotten distracted and nearly singed Clint with one of his lasers. Who sneaks up on a man when he's messing with dangerous weaponry anyway?

Speaking of sneaky little bastards…

"Jarvis, run another scan for traces of that unbearable demigod!" He commanded his A.l.

_"Just a moment, sir,"_ If it was possible, Tony would insist that his artificial intelligence sounded petulant.

A full minute passed, and Tony found his patience thinning. He was constantly on edge since the first night the God of mischief had teleported into his tower, done unspeakable things to him, and claimed that he would return. That incident had occurred two weeks ago, and the playboy couldn't decide whether he was anxiously awaiting the next visit because he wanted to blast the God with a well-deserved repulsor blast… or shove a dildo up his ass. It was probably the latter, but fuck if he was going to be admitting that fact any time soon. Maybe he'd just fire a repulsor blast up the God's ass. That seemed as good an idea as he was going to come up with tonight. He just had to locate the damned creature first.

"Well?" He snapped at the A.I. It was hardly his butler's fault that he was in a sour mood, but Iron Man was feeling uneasy in his own penthouse which was a state of being that he wasn't at all comfortable with.

He waited a second or two before grudgingly muttering a, "Sorry, Jarv. I'm on edge."

Knowing how much his creator despised apologising, J.A.R.V.I.S. decided to ignore the apology entirely, instead focussing on giving the anxious engineer news that he actually would appreciate.

_"It would appear that he's here, sir,"_ Came Jarvis' repl. He waited a calculated beat before adding, "_And behind you."_

"W-what?" There was that genius part of his self-proclaimed title shining through.

"It would seem that you're not pleased to see me, Anthony." Regardless of the warning from his creation, the billionaire nearly shrieked in a very unmanly manner. Before he had time to collect himself, he was pushed against the wall, icy cold lips covering his own.

_This is not the way into my heart, into my head__  
__Into my brain, into none of the above__  
__This is just my way of unleashing the feelings deep inside of me__  
__This spark of black that I seem to love_

The genius took about two seconds to consider what he was doing before giving in to the taller being completely. He conceded under the commanding tongue of the Jötunn, and the instant his resolve snapped, he felt the creature smirk against his lips. Curious hands crept their way into silky ebony locks, moaning as the God dug his knees into his crotch. He could feel the heavy leather of Loki's ridiculous costume on his skin, and shit did it make him hot. He had a fetish for black leather it seemed. Or maybe it was just pale, tall, lean Gods in black leather. He would muse on that fact later.

"I would take this moment to retract my earlier statement. You are most pleased to see me, Anthony." The smugness was easy to discern amidst the glittering specks of mischief within Loki's grassy eyes.

It pissed Tony off.

Vehemently ignoring the little voice in the back of his head that told him Loki wouldn't be so damn snarky if he could just control his libido and tell the God to "Fuck off" like he knew he should, Tony bit back a pathetic retort. He was being courted by a frigging God. His self-restraints, restricted as they may have been these last few months, never stood a chance. Never mind the bragging rights. The sorcerer knew it too.

Arrogant bastard.

"Fuck you _Loki_." The words lacked the venom that he desperately tried to infuse within them as said God palmed his throbbing erection through his jeans.

"Gladly." The smouldering glint in his eyes was back once more, and Tony for the second time that night considered what the hell he was getting himself into.

_We can get a little crazy just for fun, just for fun__  
__Don't even try to hold it back, just let go__  
__Tie me up and take me over till you're done, 'til I'm done__  
__You got me fiendin' and I'm ready to blow_

Tony had no recollection of how he suddenly found himself on his bed, and stripped of all his clothes. The lean God sported a similar state of nakedness. His grin was feral as he peered down at his prey, and current favourite source of amusement

"Delicious."

Tony shivered under the intensity of the gaze boring deep into his being, past his shrapnel infested heart, and into his soul. If he felt even an ounce of shame, he was certain that he would've blushed. Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on who was asking, Tony didn't dwell on such trivial emotions. A black box materialised on the side of his bed, catching him off-guard, and once again reminding him of just _who _it was that he was bedding. He battled between fear and curiosity and the former emotion never stood a chance. Besides, everyone already knew that he had an extremely low sense of self-preservation. Who was he to thwart?

"What's in there?" He wasn't sure, but he was convinced that there was a glow coming from the box - similar to the blue cast by his own arc reactor. Tony propped himself on his elbows as he watched the God crawl over to the box, impressive manhood bobbing between his legs. The billionaire had to bite his lips to prevent himself from drooling.

The box opening drew his vision back towards the Mage's antics. The mysterious thing must've been a portal because there was no way in hell that all of those objects came out of such a little box. Loki noticed the look the mortal was giving him and quirked his brows in feigned innocence. It looked severely out of place due to the twinkling sparks of excitement in his eyes.

"Portal into my residence." He stated easily, as if that would answer all of the Tony's questions.

It did.

"We have all that we need now."

His eyes widened momentarily at the array of toys sprawled on his bed, some toppling onto the floor as his guest regarded each with curious fascination; no doubt trying to decide which monstrosity he wanted to play with first.

"What the fuck, Loki?" He reached for the God, but was pushed back down roughly.

"Ah. Ah. Ah. Patience, Anthony." The God of mischief chided; grinning manically as a black silky scarf floated into his hand. Magic could be so nifty.

With blown pupils, and eyes darker than the stormy night raging outside, Tony laid flat on his back, and let the God place open mouthed kisses onto his tan chest. He kissed the scars around the arc reactor, even as he tied the clothing item tightly around the other's wrist and bound it to the intricate designs carved into the tasteful bed post. The vulnerability of the shorter male was etched into the God's mind, and he smirked at the sinful night ahead of him.

_Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh__  
__Get undressed, t-taste the flesh__  
__Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh__  
__Pass the test, t-taste the flesh_

His mouth clamped over that of Tony once more, their tongues battling for dominance. It wasn't even a contest as the God was every bit the ruler he claimed himself to be, and for once, Iron man didn't fight off the authority the other held over him.

Loki found residence on the smaller man's neck, and left his mark over the unmarked flesh. He licked his way south, clamping over a pink nipple to suck. His aim was to leave Stark a whining and writhing mess underneath him.

He wasn't disappointed. He drank in the moans until he could feel the billionaire's member pushing eagerly into his chest. He stared down at his supposed enemy, a feral grin in place.

"Impatient aren't we, Anthony? You have grown to crave me after only one encounter?" Fuck, Tony wanted to punch that self-satisfied grin from the other's face, but knew that he would probably just break his hand. Besides, he couldn't have even if wanted to. He was still bound after all.

_Fucking Loki_, the bastard.

"Will you fucking stop calling me that? It's _Tony_." He stressed the word hoping that the other would take the hint.

"I like Anthony."

No such luck then. He would've kept arguing if Loki's hand hadn't unexpectedly gripped his engorged member. Tony bucked spasmodically into that sinful hand as it stroked him towards insanity.

Slow.

Too slow.

He needed more.

"Fuck, Loki, more." The God grinned once more, and before Tony could object, the cool hotness of the God's mouth was upon him. He screamed, and he did nothing to stop the sounds from ripping through his chest to spill out of his mouth in a chorus of "Mmm harder," "More," and "Oh fuck, just like _that_."

Not only was Loki doing wicked things with that tongue of his, but the contradiction that was the God's mouth was making the experience ten times better. He would have to ask the magician how he managed to be so hot and cold at the same time.

He gasped as Loki gave a particularly hard suck, mouth hollowing as if trying to suck the very life out of his prey. His teeth scraped the base, and the billionaire nearly lost it.

All coherent thoughts fled him, and Tony was perfectly content to let the sensations the other was inflicting upon him fill his being. As if getting a blow job from a God wasn't enough to soothe his terrific ego in the first place.

_Hold me up against the wall__  
__Give it 'til I beg, give me some more__  
__Make me bleed, I like it rough__  
__Like it rough, rough, rough__  
__Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh_

"Mmm, so hot," Loki moaned around his cock, and predictably it twitched within his mouth. Satisfied with Anthony's lax state, he released the organ with a wet pop. Tony whimpered almost audibly. This earned him another grin from the God. Fuck did he hate this man, being, god? He didn't care to dwell on this internal debate either; he needed Loki to move his expert hands. He was close, so fucking close.

"You're a bastard, you know that, right?" He muttered when the God chuckled at his predicament. He struggled to free his wrists from his bounds, but to no avail.

"What do you want from me, Anthony?" That insufferable grin.

"Do I have to spell it out for you, Loki?" The look the God was giving him – eyebrow quirked and lips upturned – told him that yes, he would have to spell it out for the God.

"Fuck it," Tony began, throwing caution to the wind. "I want – need you to screw me into next week Loki. I swear to God, if you don't touch me right fucking now, I'm going to find some way to slowly kill you with extreme boredom."

Loki practically purred at the genius' pleas.

Well, when he put it that way…

"Nothing would please me more, Anthony."

That was the only warning he received before the God thrust into him. There was no preparation, nor stretching. Tony yelled out in mixed pain and pleasure. He'd always been a bit of a masochistic; having a glutton for pain that not many people had been able to satisfy. Loki grunted above him, a bead of sweat forming above his black brows. Due to the light of his metaphorical heart, Tony could see the way the God's muscles rippled deliciously with the will to keep still.

"_Oh, Looofnn_," Loki drawled out as he sank balls deep into the genius. The heat was overwhelming, and he had to fight to keep himself from roughly thrusting into the man.

He felt the blood before he smelt or saw it. He'd definitely done some damage there, but Anthony was wriggling his hips like a wanton slut, so the pain must not be unbearable. Using the crimson substance as lubrication, Loki started his rough insertions, marvelling as the man groaned and moaned underneath him.

He loved how fragile humans were. The sleekness the blood afforded was driving him crazy.

Anthony felt like Velvet.

_Hold my hands above my head and push my face into the bed__  
__'Cause I'm a screamer baby, make me a mute__  
__You put your hand upon my neck and feel the pulse beat-beat-beat-beat__  
__It's like a trigger getting ready to shoot_

The billionaire screamed as the God stabbed at his prostate repeatedly with sharp and precise thrusts. He was a whimpering, crying mess, and once again, the shame that he should be feeling eluded him. He wondered what would happen if his team could see him right now, getting thoroughly ravished by their "Numero uno" enemy as Clint so eloquently put it during a debriefing some time ago. He was getting harder just thinking about it, and if that didn't raise all sorts of alarms within his fucked up brain, he wasn't sure what ever would.

It wasn't like he had the time to ponder on his obviously weird kinks.

"Fuck, _Loki_." He just needed the God to touch him where it really mattered, and he would be reaching the best orgasm of his life. He was already teetering on the brink.

So close.

Loki had other ideas. It seemed the God was set on being a selfish bastard this time around. Within seconds, the sorcerer had summoned a cock ring and a muzzle from where they had rolled onto the side of the bed. Tony watched with wide eyes as the cock ring placed itself around his phallus, obviously at its master's bidding. Before the genius could voice his protests, the leather muzzle floated towards his face, the gag ball going into his mouth, while the leather straps buckled themselves at the base of his neck.

He screamed silently, more tears rolling down his eyes as Loki pounded into him with abandon.

The God looked at his handiwork as he continued to thrust into the smaller man. He grinned in satisfaction, and lifted a strong leg above his shoulder for better entrance.

_Wanna wrestle with me baby, here's a sneak little peak__  
__You can dominate the game 'cause I'm tough__  
__I don't play around that often, when I do, I'm a freak__  
__So you'd better believe I like it rough_

With a flick of his wrist, the bounds restraining Tony released him and his hands fell boneless to his sides.

Loki rolled him onto his front, pushing his face into the pillow and proceeded to pound him into the bed from behind. Tony would've complained but the friction of his cock rubbing against the silk sheets halted his objections towards the action. He realised that he wouldn't be able to cum any time soon, not until the God was satisfied himself.

He pushed his ass into the air, moaning as Loki struck his prostate once more with force. Pale hands wound around his waist and he found himself rolling into the air, and straddling the God's hips. Loki pulled him up, turned him around and promptly pushed him back down.

He commanded Stark to move. The mortal didn't object. He bounced with vigour, hands sliding over his arc reactor as he stroked his chest. One of Loki's hands joint him in his ministrations, pinching and tugging at his perked nipples while the other held his hip in a bruising grip.

The stimulus around his sensitive body grew drastically. Tony felt the magic around him. It hummed with a controlled power, a force he could never hope to contain, and the thrill of it shot right to his cock. Rocking against the pleasure, he cracked an eye open; dark eyes widening as they took in the green, golden and black smoke surrounding them.

It was beautiful.

Until he felt himself moving through time and space.

_Hold me down and make me scream, lay me on the floor__  
__Fuck me on the floor-or-or-or, fuck me on the floor-or__  
__Turn me on and take me out, __  
__Make me beg for more_

A heartbeat later, they were on the floor in a tangle of limbs. Not once did Loki stop his insistent thrusting, his vicious pounding against Tony's battered and bruised hole. No. He became more savage, transporting them all over the room, materialising in all sorts of positions that would have impressed Russian-Chinese hybrid gymnasts, and have good-old-Captain Rogers blushing for days.

Tony whimpered, unable to describe the overwhelming feeling of being filled up while simultaneously being surrounded with what he could only describe as magic for the body, because holy shit, this was the best fucking encounter he has had. In ever.

His cock leaked uncontrollably, and he whimpered when the God finally dispelled whatever spell he had on the ring as it slid of off his manhood and into the air, only to fall soundless on the plush carpeting.

Tony groaned at the feeling, continuing to impale himself on the God's length. Loki's hands found his hips once more and he pushed himself up, while pulling the other down for a rough kiss. Teeth clashed and tongues danced. A pale hand slid between their bodies and Tony almost came the second the God's cool hands made contact with his leaking dick ones more.

Loki used the pre-cum as lubrication as he expertly stroked the man into oblivion; right of the edge.

With a strangled cry, Tony came onto Loki's hand; the force of it sending some of his fluids onto their chins and still almost connected lips. He hadn't even realised when the God had taken off the muzzle.

Feeling the smaller man clench firmly around him, Loki finally came undone. He shot his seeds into the wrecked ass. He wasted to time to lick the fluids that had gotten on his face; silver tongue darting out sensually.

Tony groaned.

The God was too _hot_ for his own good.

A mixture of blood and semen rolled out onto Tony's thighs and bed as he pushed himself up off Loki's softening length, and onto the welcoming embrace of his sheets.

They both panted heavily, but it seemed Loki was a God for a reason. In seconds, he was hard again, his tongue assaulting Tony's mouth. They broke apart for air, and the magician licked the trail of semen rolling down the other's sweaty chest.

He tasted every bit of skin available to him; nipping the skin here and there. He slid down the younger man, scowling momentarily at the blood around the sheets. Half shrugging to himself, he mounted the man once more, sinful tongue licking Tony's inner thighs, and biting when and where appropriate.

Tony moaned lustfully, arching of the bed once more. His muscles ached pleasantly, but if this was anything like the last time, he was glad to know that the God wasn't finished with him yet.

Loki licked his lips as he felt the other hardening again. With a snap of his fingers, they were clean –Tony was healed – and ready to go once more. After all, he still had a bunch of toys specially collected for this night.

He repositioned himself at Stark's inviting entrance, and thrust in fluidly once more.

God, he loved magic, and being, well. _A God_.

_Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh__  
__Get undressed, t-taste the flesh__  
__Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh__  
__Pass the test, t-taste the flesh..._

* * *

_Okay, that's the ending! ^_^_

_Lofn – Goddess of Forbidden love/Lust_

_I take requests, so if anyone has a favourite pairing, let me know in a review or pm and I'll come up with a sweet one-shot. I'm familiar with a lot of popular fandoms even though I haven't necessarily written about all of them! I hope that you enjoyed this attempt. If you would like me to do more Avengers fic, let me know because your approvals are very welcome! (:_

_Comments for improvements are very much loved. Thank you so much for reading! *Hugs*_

_Ninja~Pirate! x**xx**x_


End file.
